rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Der Schlachthof (Kapitel)
"Der Schlachthof" ist das zweite Kapitel des siebzehnten Bandes Die zerbrochene Krone. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweite Kapitel des siebenten englischen Originalbandes A Crown of Swords, der als Die Krone der Schwerter auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. In der deutschen Ausgabe Die Zerbrochene Krone und der dazugehörigen ebook-Ausgabe gibt es kein Kapitel-Icon. Zusammenfassung zentriert|250px Perrin will Rand über die Spannungen unter seinen Anhängern unterrichten, während dieser sich die Namen aller gefallenen Töchter des Speers einprägt. Die Aes Sedai werden den Weisen Frauen übergeben, die Asha'man kehren in die Schwarze Burg zurück und Rand und seine restlichen Gefolgsleute gehen nach Cairhien zurück. Handlung Perrin Aybara Während Perrin zu Rand reitet, vermeidet er es, dort hin zusehen. Neben ihm auf einem Hügel im Osten sind die Gräber von neunzehn Männern aus den Zwei Flüssen, etwa hundert Mayenern und viel mehr Cairhienern. Er fühlt sich schuldig, da sie alle unter seinem Befehl standen, als sie in den Tod ritten. Die Gräber der Aiel sind noch zahlreicher, er schätzt sie auf tausend und mehr. Dabei machen ihm die toten Töchter des Speers am meisten zu schaffen und es hilft ihm auch nicht, dass er sich immer wieder sagt, dass sie dieses Schicksal selbst gewählt haben. Die Aiel haben ihre Totengesänge erst vor kurzem beendet und Perrin findet es verrückt, dass es sie wirklich nicht zu kümmern scheint, ob sie leben oder sterben. Angespannt zwingt er sich, zum Ort der Schlacht zu sehen, und dieser Anblick ist viel schlimmer als der der vielen Gräber: ein Meer von Raben, Geiern und Krähen ist dabei, sich an den Überresten der Shaido gütlich zu tun, denn niemand hat sich die Mühe gemacht, diese zu begraben. Auch die Leichen von Wölfen liegen dort, denn sie haben sich geweigert, ihre Toten begraben zu lassen. Perrin weiß, dass man auch drei tote Aes Sedai fand und ein halbes Dutzend tote Behüter. Zwischen den Leichen sieht er die Cairhiener, Mayener, dazu Taim und Rand mit den Asha'man, und die Weise Frauen und Töchter des Speers. Perrin kann sich noch nicht überwinden, sich auf das Schlachtfeld zu begeben, deshalb beobachtet er nur die Menschen dort unten. Besonders Rand beobachtet er, Min bleibt immer nah an dessen Seite und soweit Perrin es verstanden hat, traut Rand inzwischen keinem mehr außer ihr. Rand läuft zwischen den Leichen herum und betrachtet einige eingehender, während er mit den Weisen Frauen spricht. Kiruna Nachiman tritt zu Perrin und fragt, was Rand tut. * Kiruna: Schwester des Königs von Arafel * Paitar Nachiman: König von Arafel Sie und die Aes Sedai aus Salidar sind nicht wirklich Gefangene, doch Rand hält auch nicht viel von ihnen. Hinter sich sieht Perrin die anderen acht Aes Sedai, die der Gesandtschaft angehören. Perrin traut ihnen nicht und weiß, dass auch Rand es nicht tut. Das zeigt auch die Gruppe von zwanzig Asha'man unter Charl Gedwyn, die die Aes Sedai und ihre Behüter bewachen. * Charl Gedwyn: silbernes Schwert und goldener Drache am Kragen Kiruna wiederholt ihre Frage darüber, was Rand tut, und Perrin lügt, dass er es nicht wüsste, weil Rand ihm nicht alles sagt. Doch tatsächlich weiß er es, und er ist sicher, dass Rand nur die Leichen von Töchtern des Speers betrachtet. Perrin erinnert sich an den vergangenen Abend, als er allein sein wollte, sich von den Wagen entfernte und auf Rand traf. Rand hatte geschwitzt und heiser erklärt, 151 Töchter des Speers wären wegen ihm an diesem Tag gestorben. Er hatte mit jemandem gesprochen, der weggehen sollte und dann Perrin erklärt, dass er sein Versprechen gegenüber sich selbst halten müsse. Perrin versucht mit ihm zu sprechen, doch Rand hatte ihn gar nicht gehört. Statt dessen hatte er begonnen, alle 151 Namen zu nennen, und Perrin konnte nichts tun, als ihm zuzuhören. Perrin hofft, dass Rand nicht wahnsinnig wird. Und er ist sicher, dass jede Shaido-Tochter des Speers an diesem Tag noch bei den anderen auf dem Hügel begraben wird. Doch das alles geht Kiruna nichts an und er sieht, dass ihr das sehr missfällt. * Kiruna: wäre auf eindrucksvolle Art schön gewesen, wenn ihr Gesicht nicht gesagt hätte, dass sie es gewohnt ist zu bekommen was sie will. Sie ist nicht unverschämt, sondern sich nur vollkommen sicher, dass alles, was sie will, richtig und angemessen ist und dass es so sein muss. Missbilligend erklärt die Aes Sedai, dass unter so vielen Raben und Krähen sicher Spione des Dunklen Königs sind. Sie sagt, in den Grenzlanden würde man all diese Vögel töten und sagt, er solle das auch veranlassen. Innerlich stimmt Perrin ihr zu, doch er fragt, wozu das gut sein soll und ob noch nicht genug getötet wurde. Perrin merkt, dass die Aes Sedai ihn wegen seines Tonfalls am liebsten geschlagen hätten, doch es ist ihm gleichgültig. Bevor eine von ihnen etwas sagen kann, macht er Kiruna Vorwürfe, dass sie am vergangenen Tag seine Befehle missachtet haben. Seiner Meinung nach sind die Aes Sedai schuld, die entgegen dem Plan zusammen mit den Mayener in die Schlacht ritten, so dass die Hälfte von Nurelles Männern gestorben sind. Kiruna ist unbeeindruckt, doch sie riecht beleidigt. Laut erklärt sie, dass die Drei Eide sie davon abgehalten hätten, irgend etwas hilfreiches zu tun, wenn sie sich nicht selbst so sehr in Gefahr begeben hätten, dass ihr Leben bedroht ist. Perrin weiß, dass das eine vernünftige Erklärung und wahrscheinlich die Wahrheit ist, dennoch traut er ihnen nicht. Er vermutet, dass sie nicht nur diesen Grund hatten, sondern Rand auch vor allen anderen erreichen wollten, wofür auch immer das gut sein sollte. Loial, der die ganze Zeit angespannt dem Gespräch gelauscht hat, warnt Perrin jetzt, denn Rand kommt zu ihnen. Der Ogier sagt leise, Perrin solle vorsichtig sein und dass die Aes Sedai ihm nichts geschworen hätten. Dann fragt er normal laut, ob Rand wohl mit ihm über den Kampf sprechen würde, denn er will darüber in seinem Buch schreiben. Da Loial selbst mitten im Schlachtgetümmel war, hat er selbst nichts mitbekommen. Doch als er Kiruna direkt anspricht, geht die Aes Sedai zu den anderen zurück. Loial warnt Perrin erneut, dass er immer zu voreilig spricht. Perrin bedeutet ihm, still zu sein, doch er kann nichts hören. Er ist sicher, dass die Aes Sedai die Eine Macht verwenden, denn auch die Asha'man sind jetzt sehr aufmerksam und wirken bereit, anzugreifen, wenn es nötig wird. Doch die Frauen beenden das Gewebe schnell wieder und Gedwyn wirkt fast enttäuscht. Rand und Min kommen den Hügel hinauf, sie unterhalten sich und lachen manchmal. Rand wirkt entspannt, er beachtet die anderen nicht, die ihm folgen. Perrin ist erleichtert, dass er nun doch nicht hinunter reiten muss. Leider muss er Rand immer noch auf die Feindseligkeiten im Lager ansprechen und er fragt sich, ob Rand wohl zuhören wird. Sie betreten die Wagenburg und Taim sieht zu Gedwyn, der kurz den Kopf schüttelt. Taim grinst kurz, hört aber sofort wieder damit auf. Die Töchter des Speers haben Rand ebenfalls begleitet und Perrin fragt sich, warum es Rand nichts ausmacht, dass die Frauen ihn überall bewachen, sogar im Bad, wie er glaubt. * Nandera: kräftige Frau mit eher grauem als blondem Haar, harte gesichtszüge, die dennoch hübsch wirken, fast sogar schön * Sulin: drahtig, vernarbt, lederartig, weißhaarig, lässt Nandera beinahe anmutig und sanft erscheinen Die Töchter tauschen einige Handzeichen aus, und Perrin wünscht sich wie so oft, er würde die Zeichensprache verstehen. Die Weisen Frauen, die ebenfalls anwesend sind, scharen sich um Amys und Sorilea und während sie sich unterhalten, beginnen die Töchter des Speers um sie herum leise zu singen, um ihr Gespräch abzuschirmen. Perrin sieht zu Dobraine und Nurelle. Der Mayener wirkt jetzt nicht mehr so jung wie zuvor, nachdem er seinen ersten Kampf erlebt hat, doch auch der ältere Cairhiener, der schon in vielen Schlachten war, sieht heute älter und besorgt aus. Beide sehen zu Perrin, aber er geht zu Rand, ohne abzuwarten, was sie wohl von ihm wollen. Gerade spricht ihn Kiruna auf das Heilen an, denn Rand verweigert es immer noch. Im gleichen Moment erklären Amys und Sorilea, dass ihnen die Aes Sedai übergeben werden sollten, während Taim sagt, seine Asha'man würden sich um sie kümmern. Er will sie in der Schwarzen Burg gefangen setzen. Perrin erkennt erschrocken, dass Taim von allen Aes Sedai spricht, nicht nur von den Gefangenen der Weißen Burg. Kiruna entgegnet, die Aes Sedai von Elaida wären sicher bereit, ihr Ehrenwort zu geben. Alle anderen beginnen durcheinander zu sprechen, die Weisen Frauen verächtlich, denn sie sagen, dass die Aes Sedai keine Ehre haben. Taim weist erneut darauf hin, dass Rand seinen Asha'man vertrauen könnte und deshalb die Aes Sedai ihnen überlassen soll. Laut schreit Rand, dass es genug ist und alle verstummen. Perrin kann Taims Zorn riechen, die Entschlossenheit der Weisen Frauen, die glauben, bekommen zu können was sie wollen, und die Angst der Aes Sedai, die denken, sie könnten noch immer alle anderen lenken, wie es ihnen passt. Min versucht Rands Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, sie riecht genauso besorgt wie die Aes Sedai. Rand beobachtet alle, während er ihr die Hand tätschelt. Alle Augen sind auf ihn gerichtet. Schließlich sagt er, die Weisen Frauen würden sich um die Gefangenen kümmern, was die Aiel sehr zufrieden riechen lässt. Taim erklärt er nachdrücklich, dass die Asha'man ausbilden und nicht wachen sollen. Perrin ist erschüttert, als er bei Rand Hass auf diesen Mann riechen kann. Taim stimmt widerwillig zu und die Aes Sedai wirken erleichtert. Bera beginnt nachdrücklich zu protestieren, doch Rand erstickt ihre Worte mit einer Handbewegung. Er fragt sie, ob sie ihm Treue geschworen haben und Kiruna nickt widerwillig. Sie riecht genauso ungläubig und entsetzt wie am Tag zuvor, als alle neun Aes Sedai Rand Gefolgschaft schworen. Rhuarc tritt zu ihnen und fragt, ob er ungelegen kommt. Er berichtet, dass die Shaido nach Osten flieht und im Norden eine Gruppe Männer in grünen Umhängen gesehen wurde. Da Rand angeordnet hatte, dass man sie nicht verfolgen soll, haben die Aiel sie nur beobachtet und mehrere Aes Sedai bei ihnen gesehen. Rand sagt, dass das gute Neuigkeiten sind, auch wenn er alles dafür tun würde, um Galina Casban zu ergreifen. Sein Geruch verursacht Perrin eine Gänsehaut und als Rand sagt, dass er sie bezahlen lassen wird, weiß Perrin nicht, ob er die Shaido oder die Aes Sedai meint. Rand wendet sich wieder den Aes Sedai zu und sagt, er vertraue darauf, dass sie ihm Treue geschworen haben, doch seine Handbewegung zeigt, dass es nicht viel ist. Er sagt auch, dass sie ohne seine Erlaubnis oder die der Weisen Frauen nicht einmal baden dürfen. Die Aes Sedai wirken jetzt äußerst bestürzt, die Weisen Frauen sehr zufrieden. Rhuarc ignoriert es, denn der Aiel ist überzeugt, dass das eine Sache der Weisen Frauen ist, aber Taim, der vorgibt, sich nicht dafür zu interessieren, wirkt, als wäre er jetzt noch zufriedener als zuvor. Perrin kann ihn nicht einschätzen. Bera fragt herausfordernd, ob Rand sie wirklich beschuldigen will, Schattenfreunde zu sein, denn der Eid bindet alle außer Schattenfreunden. Rand unterbricht sie und fordert sie auf zu gehorchen, denn wenn er das glauben würde, wären sie schon auf dem Weg zur Schwarzen Burg. Die Aes Sedai nehmen das hin, dann fragt Kiruna, ob sie ihn jetzt endlich heilen dürfte. Sie sagt, dass sie weiß, dass Galina ihn schlecht behandelt hat. Min mischt sich ein und bittet Rand ebenfalls, sich heilen zu lassen, während Nandera erklärt, junge Männer wären Narren und zu stolz, und Sulin hinzufügt, Rand sei kein Narr. Rand lächelt Min an, dann sieht er hart zu Kiruna und erklärt sich einverstanden, doch er will, dass Alanna ihn heilt. Ohne hinzusehen streckt er die Hand in Richtung der Grünen aus. Perrin ist überrascht, weil er sich nicht erklären kann, wie Rand so einfach auf die Aes Sedai zeigen konnte, ohne sie zu sehen, und Taim riecht verwirrt. Alanna zuckt zusammen. Sie sieht die Aes Sedai trotzig an, dann tritt sie zu Rand, während die anderen sie genau beobachten. Er fasst sie am Kinn und dreht ihr Gesicht zu sich, was alle entsetzt, sogar Perrin. Doch Alanna errötet und riecht unsicher. Rand befielt ihr, ihn zu heilen, aber sie gehorcht, wenn sie auch verärgert ist. Als sie fertig ist fragt Alanna, wie Rand den Schmerz erträgt spielt auf die niemals verheilende Wunde an seiner Seite an., doch er wendet sich ohne ein Wort des Dankes von ihr ab. Sein Blick geht noch einmal zu den Brunnen von Dumai und Amys erklärt sanft, dass alle gefunden wurden. Rand nickt, dann trägt er Sorilea auf, die Weisen Frauen zu benennen, die sich um die Aes Sedai kümmern, und auch die Gefangenen über ihre Pflichten zu informieren. Sorilea sagt, dass alles geschehen will, wie er es wünscht, dann scheucht die die Aes Sedai vor sich her, die nur widerwillig gehorchen. Als Amys Sorilea etwas zuflüstert, was nur die Aes Sedai verstehen, sehen sie sehr bestürzt aus, doch Sorilea scheucht sie nur weiter. Rhuarc lächelt versonnen, denn für ihn geht es nur die Weisen Frauen etwas an. Als Perrin zu den Asha'man sieht, bemerkt er Gedwyns Blick und hofft, dass die Weisen Frauen besser sind als die Asha'man. Rand tut, als bemerkt er nichts und trägt Taim auf, die Asha'man zurück zur Schwarzen Burg zu bringen. Taim erwidert, dass Rand eine Ehrengarde brauche, doch Rand will davon nichts hören. Er will Perrin etwas sagen, doch Taim besteht auf der Ehrengarde. Rand sieht ihn an und Perrin ist fassungslos darüber, wie schnell sich sein Geruch innerhalb einiger Sekunden mehrfach ändert: von Wut zu Neugier und zurück zu mörderischem Zorn. Taim sieht nur, wie Rand den Kopf schüttelt und erinnert ihn daran, dass er nur vier Geweihte und vier Soldaten erwählt hat. Rand fragt, ob Taim denkt, dass er sie nicht genauso gut ausbilden kann wie er, und Taim sagt, dass er Rand für zu beschäftigt hält. Er will Männer auswählen, doch Rand sagt, er wolle selbst einen auswählen. Dann zeigt er ohne hinzusehen auf einen Mann, ist aber selbst überrascht von seiner Wahl. * Corlan Dashiva: Asha'man, Schwert und Drache am Kragen. Mann mittleren Alters, von einem Bauernhof in den Schwarzen Bergen. gewinnt schnell an Kraft, aber schwebt oft mit dem Kopf in den Wolken. Taim denkt, er könnte ein Tagträumer sein, oder aber auch bereits durch den Makel wahnsinnig werden * Torval: Asha'man mit Schwert und Drache * Rochaid: Asha'man mit Schwert und Drache * Kisman: Asha'man mit Schwert und Drache Corlan Dashiva, auf den er gezeigt hat, beobachtet die Aes Sedai. Taim wendet ein, dass er zwar stark, aber ein Tagträumer ist oder bereits am wahnsinnig werden. Er will jemand anderen vorschlagen, doch Rand - der bis zu diesem Moment noch unsicher über seine Wahl war - besteht auf Dashiva. Er gibt erneut seine Befehle aus, dann geht er und Perrin merkt, dass er nichts von dem gesagt hat, weswegen er zu Rand gekommen ist. Er denkt, dass er es wohl doch besser den Aes Sedai und den Weisen Frauen überlassen sollte. Für ihn gibt es nichts zu tun, und da Nurelle und Dobraine immer noch mit ihm reden wollen, wartet er, bis sie miteinander allein sind. Die beiden Männer sprechen an, dass Rand die Leichname so genau angesehen hat. Es sorgt sie, dass er verrückt werden könnte, doch Perrin erklärt, dass Rand noch immer geistig gesund sind. Dobraine nimmt das hin, doch Nurelle errötet stark. Perrin versammelt die Männer der Zwei Flüsse und ignoriert ihre üblichen übertriebenen Verbeugungen. * Dannil Lewin, Cousin von Ban, trägt den Schnurrbart auf Taraboner Art wie Hörner nach unten gebogen * Ban al'Seen, Cousin von Dannil, trägt den Schnurrbart auf Domani-Art als schmale Striche unter seiner breiten Nase Während die Männer aufsitzen fragen ihn Dannil und Ban, ob die Asha'man sie begleiten. Sie sind erleichtert, als er verneint. Ban fragt, was mit den Aes Sedai geschieht, denn es besorgt ihn sehr, dass sie Gefangene bleiben sollen. Perrin sagt, sie sollten das Rand überlassen. Aufbruchsstimmung überfällt das Lager. Die Asha'man verschwinden als erste und Perrin ist erleichtert, als ihre Portale sich hinter ihnen schließen. Nur die neun, die Rand ausgewählt hat, bleiben zurück. Rand sitzt bei einem Wagen, nur Nandera, Sulin und Min sind bei ihm. Perrin tritt zu ihm und sagt, er hoffe dass Rand weiß, was er tut. Dann berichtet er von allem, was ihm am Morgen aufgefallen ist. Da Rand nichts von ihm und den Wölfen weiß, sagt er nichts über das, was er gerochen hat. Abschließend erklärt er, dass er nicht genau weiß, was sie vorhaben, dass aber einige den Aes Sedai wohl zur Flucht verhelfen würden. Rand fragt, ob er etwas anderes schlimmer fände, und Perrin erklärt, er würde sich Rand in den Weg stellen, wenn dieser vor hat, die Aes Sedai ermorden zu lassen. Sie starren sich eine Zeit lang schweigend an, dann mischt Min sich ein und sagt, dass Rand dass niemals zulassen würde und Perrin das auch wüsste. Doch so sicher ist Perrin sich nicht. Rand erklärt, dass es nicht leicht ist und gibt zu, dass er nicht weiß, was davon schlimmer wäre, aber er hat keine Wahl. Beide Männer sehen zu den Aes Sedai und Rand fragt, ob Min eine Vision hatte. Perrin sieht zu den Töchtern des Speers, doch Min beruhigt ihn, dass sie Bescheid wissen. * Min: ich war zwölf, als es angefangen hat, und ich wusste es damals nicht zu verbergen. Jeder glaubte, ich würde einfach Dinge erfinden, bis ich erzählte, dass ein Mann und eine Frau heiraten würden, obwohl er noch verheiratet war. Als sie miteinander fortliefen, führte seine Frau eine Menschenmenge zum Haus von Mins Tanten und sagte, sie hätte ihn mit einem Trank oder der Einen Macht dazu gebracht. Es hieß auch, Min sei eine Schattenfreundin. Kurz zuvor waren einige Weißmäntel in der Stadt gewesen um die Menschen aufzuwiegeln. Tante Rana überzeugte min zu sagen, sie hätte die beiden belauscht. Tante Miren wollte sie verhauen, wenn sie das weitererzählt. Tante Jan sagte, sie würde ihr Medizin geben. Keine tat etwas, denn sie kannten die Wahrheit. Wären sie aber weniger unbefangen damit umgegangen, hätte Min verletzt oder getötet werden können. Sie berichtet, wie es ihr als Kind erging, als die Visionen anfingen und sagt, dass sie für die Aiel so etwas wie eine Weise Frau ist. Dann antwortet sie Rand, dass sie nichts nützliches gesehen hat. * Bei Taim sehe ich in der Vergangenheit und in der Zukunft Blut, aber das dürfte dich nicht überraschen. Sie fügt hinzu, dass die Bilder um die Asha'man und die Aes Sedai verschwommen sind, was wohl daran liegt, dass sie die Macht halten. Rand sagt, sie solle sich keine Gedanken um die gefangenen Aes Sedai machen, und Min erklärt, es gäbe etwas Wichtiges, das er wissen sollte, auch wenn sie es nicht herausfinden kann. Doch Rand sagt, er müsse mit dem arbeiten, was er hat. Loial tritt zu ihnen und fragt Rand, ob dieser ihm von der Schlacht berichten könnte, ehe er alles vergisst. Rand erwidert, er würde es niemals vergessen, dabei wirkt er grimmig. Doch er will erst einmal zurück nach Cairhien, baden und schlafen. Er winkt Dashiva heran und fragt, ob dieser ein Portal öffnen kann. Dashiva wirkt herablassend als er erklärt, dass der M'hael es allen beibringt, die ausreichend stark sind. Auf Rands Nachfrage sagt er, dies wäre der Titel Mazrim Taims. Rand gefällt das nicht, doch er weist Dashiva an, das Wegtor zu öffnen, denn er will herausfinden, was während seiner Abwesenheit in der Welt geschehen ist und was er dagegen tun muss. Charaktere *Perrin Aybara *Aram *Loial *Dobraine Taborwin *Havien Nurelle *Mazrim Taim *Rand al'Thor *Min Farshaw *Nandera *Sulin *Kiruna Nachiman *Bera Harkin *Verin Mathwin *Alanna Mosvani *Charl Gedwyn *Jondyn *Tod al'Caar *Amys *Sorilea *Rhuarc *Corlan Dashiva *Dannil Lewin *Ban al'Seen Tiere * Traber Erwähnt * Paitar Neramovni Nachiman * Isan * Chuonde * Agirin * Coiren Saeldain * Galina Casban * Rana * Miren * Jan Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wolfsbruder *Kesselflicker *Ogier *''Asha'man'' **Geweihter **Soldat (Asha'man) *Aiel **Töchter des Speers **Weise Frau (Aiel) **Clanhäuptling **Taardad *Aes Sedai **Grüne Ajah **Braune Ajah *Behüter *Wiedergeborener Drache *Car'a'carn *Geflügelte Garde Erwähnt * Chareen ** Jarra-Septime * Miagoma * Daryne * Jünglinge - als Männer in grünen Umhängen Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Straße nach Tar Valon ***Brunnen von Dumai Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse * Mayene * Grenzlande * Schwarze Burg * Schwarze Hügel * Arad Doman * Tarabon * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg Sonstige * Drei Eide * Talente ** Schnelles Reisen ** Heilen Lieder * Das Leben ist ein Traum (Lied) Alte Sprache * Da'tsang * M'hael - Anführer Kategorie:Die zerbrochene Krone (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Brunnen von Dumai